Blooming Trainer
Blooming Trainer is the fourteenth episode of Pokémon Tales: Violet. It aired 10/18/19. Story Violet, Eevee, Baile form Oricorio and Tyrogue walk through the bustling streets of Celadon City early in the morning. People crowd the sidewalks as they go. Tyrogue shifts uncomfortably and crosses his arms, hiding his taped up residual end. Violet: Is something wrong, Tyrogue? I figured a morning walk before a gym battle would be beneficial. Tyrogue: Tyrogue ty. Eevee: Ee! Eevee runs over to Tyrogue, showing off her prosthetic proudly. She trances around Tyrogue, slightly annoying him. He swings an arm out at her, her leaping gracefully back. Violet: Your movement on the prosthetic has improved, Eevee. Tyrogue, do you not like being out? Tyrogue crosses his arms again, hiding his residual end. Violet: Are you ashamed of your injury? It is okay. Nobody is paying heed to it. Woman: Oh, excuse me! Your outfit looks just adorable! A woman comes up to them, examining her outfit. Woman: You pull that look off stunningly! Violet: I am considerate of the compliment, though confused on why you would complement a stranger. Woman: Oh? That’s just the way I am I suppose! By the way, what’s wrong with your Pokémon? Violet looks back to her Pokémon, Eevee and Oricorio trying to loosen Tyrogue up. Violet: It appears as if they are playing. I see nothing wrong with that. Woman: Oh. What I meant was, oh never mind. Have a good day. The woman walks past, staring at Tyrogue as she goes. Tyrogue stares back as she turns and hurries on her way. End Scene Violet and her Pokémon meet Hazel, Flabébé and Sorrel outside the Celadon City gym. Hazel: How long have you been gone? Violet: Just an hour. I calculated anything longer would exhaust the Pokémon too much. Eevee was able to tolerate the whole time at a below standard pace. Sorrel: That is good that you’re able to track their progress and alter the speed to match certain scenarios. You care for them well now. Violet: Simply following instructions. Hazel: In that case, let’s go in. Ms. Erika’s waiting. The group heads into the gym, as Violet takes her position on the gym floor with her Pokémon by her side. Erika stands on the other side, as Hazel and Sorrel sit down with the other maidens. Erika: I have to admit I have been looking forward to this battle, Violet. Violet: (Curtsies) It is my honor to battle against you. Referee: This will be a three-on-three battle! The winner will be the trainer with Pokémon still able to continue! Only the challenger may make substitutions! Erika: I shall start with Skiploom! Erika throws her Pokéball, choosing Skiploom. Skiploom: Skiploom! Sorrel: Violet! That’s a Grass and Flying combo! Violet: Understood. Oricorio. Let us participate in battle together. Violet throws her Pokéball, choosing Oricorio. Oricorio: O-o-ori! Oricorio takes to the field, raising its right wing. Erika: A broken wing. Which means it can’t fly after us. Skiploom, use Bullet Seed. Violet: Oricorio, use Revelation Dance. Skiploom spews several energy seeds as Oricorio does a frillish flamenco dance. Its wing glows as flaps the wing, releasing a wave of fire that burns through Bullet Seed. Skiploom hovers up and avoids it, riding the wind from the flames. Erika: This may power them up, but it’ll give us the greater advantage. Skiploom, use Sunny Day! Skiploom glows gold as harsh sunlight shines through the glass ceiling. Hazel: Violet! That’ll activate Skiploom’s ability Chlorophyl! It’ll become even faster! Sorrel: But it’ll also power up your Fire type Revelation Dance! Maiden 1: Hey! Quit yelling from the peanut gallery! Erika: Bounce! Violet: Use Pound. Skiploom speeds up as it dives at Oricorio. Oricorio swings its wing and collides with Pound, as Skiploom Bounces off Oricorio. Oricorio is blasted into the ground, groaning as it lands on its broken left wing. Violet: We cannot allow for that to cause more harm. Oricorio, use Mirror Move. Oricorio eyes Skiploom, then takes off in a run. It stomps the ground with its talons, Bouncing it up into the air at Skiploom’s level. Maiden 2: No way! Erika: Dodge and use Bullet Seed! Oricorio jets out leg first for a kick, Skiploom speeding to avoid it. Skiploom fires Bullet Seed into Oricorio’s back, it beginning to fall. Violet: Revelation Dance. Oricorio dances while falling and releases a wave of fire, the force suspending itself long enough to land on its feet. The sun continues to shine, Violet staring up at it. Violet: Oricorio, use Revelation Dance! Erika: Dodge with Bounce! Oricorio fires a powerful wave of Revelation Dance fire, Skiploom avoiding it and dive-bombing for Bounce. Violet: Now. Mirror Move. Oricorio nods and Bounces into the air, Skiploom crashing into the ground where it was. Oricorio descends and strikes Skiploom and Bounces off of it again. Violet: Finish it with Revelation Dance. Oricorio swings its wing and releases Revelation Dance, the flames hitting hard. Skiploom stays down defeated. Referee: Skiploom is unable to battle! The winner is Oricorio! Oricorio: O-o-ori! Violet: Good job Oricorio. Hazel: Whew! That terrified me! Sorrel: Her timing when unleashing combos like that is impeccable! It’s improved significantly even from her battle with Misty! Erika returns Skiploom, pulling out a new Pokéball. Erika: Very impressive. Though I have contingencies for Fire types. Go Lombre! Erika throws her Pokéball, choosing Lombre. Lombre: Lombre. Hazel: A Water type?! Erika: And Grass. Violet: Oricorio, Revelation Dance. Erika: Nature Power! Lombre glows white, firing beams of fire, ice and lightning as it counters Revelation Dance. The sunlight dies down. Erika: Now Bubble Beam! Lombre fires Bubble Beam, striking Oricorio and defeating it. Referee: Oricorio is unable to battle! The winner is Lombre! Violet returns Oricorio. Violet: Good battle. (Puts hand to heart) What is this? My heart rate is accelerating. Tyrogue. Let us participate in battle together. Tyrogue: Ty. Tyrogue walks out onto the field, holding its arms out to prepare for battle. The maidens yell in disgust. Maiden 1: What happened to its hand?! Maiden 2: It’s just gone! Tyrogue reacts, crossing his arms and hiding the residual end. Hazel: Hey! Shut up already! Sorrel: How would you like it if we insulted your looks?! Maiden 1: Don’t be ridiculous! My looks cannot be insulted. Tyrogue looks depressed from the comments, then looks back to Violet. Her emotionless expression remains, but she nods her head. Tyrogue nods back, spirits slightly lifted. Violet: Use Mach Punch. Tyrogue speeds across the field with a glowing blue fist. He punches Lombre and it tumbles back. Erika: It’s fast. Use Mist. Lombre screeches to the sky as it blankets the field in a thick Mist. Lombre and Tyrogue are not visible from outside the Mist. Sorrel: Not good. They’re sitting Psyducks in there! Maiden 2: Oh thank Arceus! Now we don’t have to look at those eye sores! Violet: Tyrogue use Foresight to locate Lombre. Then go for Tackle. Erika: Mega Drain! Tyrogue’s eyes glow red, him able to scan through the Mist. Lombre fires green streams of energy which hit him, sucking his energy away. Lombre heals from its injuries as Tyrogue charges forward with Tackle. Erika: Now Bubble Beam. Tyrogue Tackles Lombre as it fires Bubble Beam. Tyrogue is blasted back, rolling back to his feet. He dashes in and punches Lombre with Mach Punch. Erika: Blast it away with Nature Power. Then use Mega Drain! Lombre blasts Tyrogue with a Tri Attack from Nature Power, as the Mist disperses. Lombre uses Mega Drain as Tyrogue is on the ground, recovering. Sorrel: This is bad. Tyrogue isn’t administering the amount of damage needed with each attack. Mega Drain is healing its wounds faster than Tyrogue can stack onto them. Hazel: Are you saying that Tyrogue is weak with his left side? Sorrel: It was most likely right side dominated before. And even in people, the muscle groupings are stronger on the dominant side due to constant usage. Tyrogue stands up, using his good hand to stabilize himself up on one knee. Tyrogue speeds forward with Mach Punch. Erika: Nature Power. Lombre blasts through Tyrogue with Tri Attack, defeating him. Referee: Tyrogue is unable to battle! The winner is Lombre! Violet returns Tyrogue, as the maidens all laugh. Maiden 1: Of course it lost! What a pathetic and horrible looking Pokémon! Maiden 2: I can’t believe she even attempted to use it! Hazel: Hey, why don’t you— Erika: SILENCE! Everyone turns to Erika, her head held down. Erika: The next one to speak will be kicked out of my gym. Permanently. Is that understood, maidens? The maidens are terrified, both nodding in silence. Violet: It’s up to you. Eevee. Let us participate in battle together. Eevee runs out onto the field, determined now. She widens her stance, a maiden noticing her prosthetic. She begins to speak as the other one covers her mouth, hoping Erika didn’t notice. Erika: You have interesting choices in Pokémon. Do you believe that they can help you win? Violet: I have initiated regular care routines and bonding practices with them. I understand their strengths and weaknesses and where to apply them into battle. Eevee, Sand Attack to Quick Attack. Eevee spins and kicks up a wave of sand, hitting Lombre in the face. It rubs its eyes as Eevee speeds in with a white streak left behind, ramming Lombre. Erika: Mist! Lombre releases Mist, obscuring the field. Eevee turns her head to search for it. Violet: Eevee, use Growl. Detect its location with your ears and target it with Quick Attack. Eevee lets out a Growl, the sound waves traveling out and some reflecting back. Eevee pivots on her prosthetic and dashes forward at the source. Erika: Bubble Beam! Lombre fires Bubble Beam, but the streams simply go around Eevee. Eevee rams Lombre and knocks it down. Erika: Mega Drain! Lombre fires Mega Drain, the streams striking Eevee. Violet: Quick Attack. Eevee speeds forward and rams Lombre with Quick Attack, defeating it. Referee: Lombre is unable to battle! The winner is Eevee! Eevee pants happily but yelps with excitement. Sorrel: This doesn’t look good. It used too much stamina to get to this point. Perhaps the walk earlier took more out of it than we thought. Erika: (Returns Lombre) I have appreciated our battle. But I have to declare it over now. Vileplume! Erika throws her Pokéball, choosing Vileplume. Vileplume: Vile. Hazel: Ah! Be careful Violet! Vileplume is the strongest Pokémon Ms. Erika owns! Violet: Use Bouncy Bubble. Eevee scraps the ground with her prosthetic on the ground, forming a bubble overhead. She fires it and hits Vileplume, another bubble shooting back and healing Eevee. Erika: What move is that? Violet: Bouncy Bubble. A unique move to Eevee. Now use Quick Attack. Erika: Stun Spore. Then Petal Dance. Eevee charges with Quick Attack as Vileplume releases a yellow cloud of Stun Spore. Eevee is caught in it and coughs, becoming paralyzed. Vileplume shakes as she fires a wave of pink petals that blow Eevee back. Eevee struggles to get up. Erika: You cannot beat us. Violet: We may lose. But I will not give up on Eevee. I believe in it. Eevee resonates with green energy, as her paralysis is cured. She gets up, now glowing with a blazing gold aura. Erika: What is that? Sorrel: The first move was a Refresh attack. But this one, is the same attack that she used while battling Chase. Violet: Quick Attack. Erika: Petal Dance! Eevee bursts forward, crashing into Vileplume and knocking her over. Eevee pants heavily afterwards as Vileplume gets back up. Vileplume fires Petal Dance which defeats Eevee. Referee: Eevee is unable to battle! The winner is Vileplume and the victor is Erika! Violet’s eyes dilate, her lips quivering. She returns Eevee as Erika returns Vileplume. She crosses the field and offers to shake Violet’s hand. She accepts. Erika: That was an excellent battle, Violet. You have shown being able to rise to the occasion and fight commendably. I apologize for the words of my maidens and they will be dealt with. I look forward to seeing you again. Violet nods then curtsies. She then heads toward the exit, Hazel and Sorrel running after her. Erika: Hazel! Hazel looks back at Erika, still moving after Violet. Erika: Take care of her. Hazel nods as she continues after Violet. Main Events * Violet has a gym battle against Erika and loses. * Tyrogue appears out in public for the first time since losing his hand. * Tyrogue reveals that he knows Foresight and Tackle. * Eevee learns Refresh. Characters * Violet Evergarden * Erika * Hazel * Sorrel * Maidens * Woman Pokémon * Oricorio (Violet's, Baile form) * Tyrogue (Violet's) * Eevee (Violet's) * Skiploom (Erika's) * Lombre (Erika's) * Vileplume (Erika's) Trivia * Erika has her Vileplume back after it being taken and turned into a Shadow Pokémon in Pokémon Tales: Orre. ** All the gym leaders have regained their stolen Pokémon. * Tyrogue suffers from image problems after people commented on his injury. * Typically, a person's dominant side is stronger muscle wise due to the preference and constant usage of that side of the body. Tyrogue follows this principal, and his moves are weaker due to having to use his non-dominant left side. * Violet loses a gym battle for the first time. * Erika is shown to not tolerate the hateful speech directed towards Violet and her Pokémon, snapping at her maidens. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Violet Category:Pokémon Tales: Prosthesis arc Category:Pokémon Tales: Gym Leader battles